memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Turnaround, Part I
| miniseries =Turnaround| minino =1 | writer =Peter David | artist =Stephen Thompson | colorist =Leonard O'Grady | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Andrew Steven Harris | omnibus =Turnaround | published =26 March 2008 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =3 | date =c. 2379 | altcover = | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: New York Times Best-Selling author and comics legend Peter David, the hand-picked creator of the first Star Trek crew designed exclusively for print, celebrates the tenth anniversary of his creation by writing New Frontier's first-ever comic book series, showcasing all-new stories and the official continuation of the hit books. In issue one, "Slingshot," the most dangerous experimental vessel in the galaxy -- a prototype time ship -- has vanished, and it appears that the man who stole it is none other than Starfleet Admiral Edward Jellico. Only Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the ''Excalibur'' have a hope in finding him before the ship, intended purely for scientific exploration, is used to disrupt the space-time continuum. :Note this solicitation was published with the working title ''Slingshot, which was later changed to Turnaround.'' Summary Admiral T'Pax, Edward Jellico, and Commander M'ibas are introduced to the starship Paradox. Doctor Alyssa Wyant of the Daystrom Institute explains that the ship uses a Shunt drive. The Daystrom Institute hopes that the shunt drive would replace the environmental hazards of Warp drive, in that it bends time rather then the fabric of space. After a successful test, Admiral Jellico stuns Doctor Wyant and Admiral T'Pax, seriously injures Commander M'ibas, and takes the Paradox. Meanwhile at Space Station Bravo, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun suffers a bad nightmare involving Mark McHenry and the destruction of the USS Excalibur. Calhoun is then called away from Admiral Elizabeth Shelby on an urgent transmission about Admiral Jellico's actions. On New Thallon, Robin Lefler assumes her role as ruler of the New Thallonian Protectorate. After deliberating with the council, she is somewhat surprised to hear from Kalinda that she is carrying Si Cwan's child. As the Excalibur speeds their way to search for the Admiral Jellico, the screen on the bridge flashes a scene of Admiral Shelby surrendering, the Paradox opening fire and destroying Space Station Bravo, and a quite mad, laughing Mark McHenry. Calhoun confers with the entire bridge to confirm that all had seen these images, and, with McHenry involved, to take this seriously. Calhoun orders Morgan Primus to contact the USS Trident (NCC-31347) and direct them to go to Space Station Bravo and protect the Admiral. References Characters :Burgoyne 172 • Mackenzie Calhoun • Si Cwan • Edward Jellico • Kalinda • Zak Kebron • Robin Lefler • Mark McHenry • M'ibas • Morgan Primus • Elizabeth Shelby • Tania Tobias • T'Pax • Alyssa Wyant • Xy Zephram Cochrane • Katerina Mueller Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Pacer vessel • Locations :Bravo Station • Daystrom Research Institute • New Thallon Races and cultures :Brikarian • Caitian • Hermat • Human • Thallonian • Vulcan • Xenexian States and organizations :Daystrom Research Institute • New Thallonian Protectorate • Starfleet Other references :chronal particle • DNA • ghost • Gilbert and Sullivan • grozit • impulse drive • M-10 computer • shapeshifter • shunt drive • space • time • transporter • warp drive Appendices *This was the first title released from IDW's series, and the only issue to feature Second Stage branding. *The ten pages of editorial content in this issue included two adverts for the Turnaround miniseries; One for the next issue in the series, and one for the series in general using the cover art of this issue. Covers *This issue was available in three different cover options. It was the first IDW Star Trek comic to feature only one standard cover (all previous issues had the option to choose from two), which was by the issue artist Stephen Thompson. The remaining two covers were limited retail incentives, either a "Quad-cover" or a special cover featuring Peter David as a Starfleet Captain, all also by Thompson. *This issue was the first title by IDW to feature the "Quad-cover", featuring four different covers bound onto a single book. The characters pictured on this issue's quad-covers are: Elizabeth Shelby and Mackenzie Calhoun, Zak Kebron and Burgoyne 172, Si Cwan and Robin Lefler and Xy and Edward Jellico *The cover gallery for this issue was printed on the inside front cover, as opposed the placement from previous IDW releases on the inside of the back cover. Related stories Timeline Images iDW New Frontier.jpg|Cover art. turnaround1.jpg|Cover art by Stephen Thompson. captain Peter David cover.jpg calhounTurnaround.jpg|Mackenzie Calhoun. shelbyTurnaround.jpg|Elizabeth Shelby. ExcalNew Frontier Turnaround issue 1.jpg xy.jpg|Xy. morgan Primus.jpg|Morgan Primus. m'ibas.JPG t'Pax.jpg paradox2.jpg paradox.jpg tobias3.jpg External links * Category:NF comics